


【授权翻译】小黄鸭

by Qang



Series: 【授权翻译】The Spoils of War [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qang/pseuds/Qang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间战争中被复活的法师想找到时间领主到底愿意为他的合作付出多少。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】小黄鸭

**Author's Note:**

> 别让标题玩弄了你——这没有崩坏。随后会有一些（相当少，我承认）关于战争后的故事，你可以把这称作一个短系列的序言，我猜。

当然，他的一生中远有更糟的日子。

不过一切也有变好的时候。他们确实正在打仗，战事的发展却一点点让他失去兴趣。他昨天死里逃生了两次，自然是件好事。但他不太能在离死亡太近的时候享受它，他只在自己性命垂危时看重生命。

更何况与他同处一室的人中没有一个会对他的死亡专门感到伤心，他对这早已习以为常（毕竟已经很久没有人对他微笑），并已学会享受它。他们讨厌他，但依靠他。他们希望他死，但清楚这有相当可能同时是他们自己的末日。他的存在使他们如芒在背，但他们必须取悦他来拉拢他。这是一个值得珍藏的处境：意识到自己在全是敌人的房间，而他们无从下手。

他向后靠上椅背，沐浴在他们鄙视的目光中满足地叹了口气。这是一场美好的、滚烫的沐浴——他们无用的愤怒成为了他的洗澡水，他的胜利是他的肥皂，他唯一仍缺少的不过是一只小小的、黄色橡皮鸭。

不久之前他们复活他，绝望地希望他为他们提供在这场战争中所缺乏的无情战术与绝妙天赋。昨天他赢下了他的第一场战役，为他们夺回了宇宙中他们本以为失去的一片区域，他证明了他的价值所在。现在是时候看看他们愿意回报多少了。

“我依然不认为把你复活能改善我们现在的处境，但你已经展示了你身上可用之处，以及那些被你滥用在阴谋与犯罪上的才能。”女总统从房间的另一头向他说，他可以想象这些句子对她像是胆汁、强酸与毒药的混合体。是的，如此美好，他正舒服地躺在冒着蒸汽的热水中。要是他们没有那么讨厌他，他的乐趣会减少一大半。

“当然，”他补充，压下把双脚搁在桌子上的冲动，“如果你不再限制我的行动与补给，我的能力远不止这些。”

总统的声音冰冷强势。

“如果我们不这么做，你会用你的才华来对抗我们。你过去已经一再证明了你并不可信。”

“所以说，你期望我无偿为你冒着生命危险做事？服从你的指令、前往你指派的地方却得不到一点好处？我不是你的宠物狗，罗玛娜。”他的语气十分随意，甚至算得上友好，最高议会的成员在听到他厚颜无耻地直呼总统名字时却都倒吸了一口气。

罗玛娜连眼睛都没有眨。

“我们给了你新生及拥有它的机会，法师，”她冷冷地提醒他，“你应知足。”

“如果不呢？”他平淡地问了句，“如果我拒绝继续毫无报酬地为你打仗呢？”

“那我无能为力，我不想为你做任何事。”

“你会把我处决？”

“荣幸至极，”罗玛娜说，她的声音好像冻住的树叶。

“有趣。”法师朝她抬了抬眉毛，“你想让我清除的克雷普诺斯三号上的打立克前哨怎么办？你觉得你能独自解决他们？”

“我们一定会尝试。”

“而你们不可避免地会输。而我，就我而言，有一个想法——但是，既然我马上就要奔赴死亡，你不能指望我与你分享我的计划。”

一瞬间令人沉思的寂静。

“既然如此，你是在暗示拒绝更进一步的合作吗？”议会的另一成员问，他的声音并没有如他所愿地那么漠不关心。房间里的那些年迈的长老们企图重现他们自古以来虚有其表的傲慢，但同时他们也正望向自己文明的终结。在座的人中没有一个，或许除了罗玛娜，经常面对死亡以至于对它能够无动于衷。

法师没有给他一点反应，但他平静的目光固定在总统身上，并回答了这个问题。他正玩一场危险的游戏，可他不参与毫无胜算的游戏。

“你的拒绝不会给你带来任何好处。”罗玛娜指出。法师赏了她半个微笑。

“合作给我带来的也不过如此。如果我继续为你打仗，有很大几率我会死在战场上。当然，我毫不介意除了‘如果你逃过这次你会另有机会为我们而死’以外的动力。”

她的眼神暗含愤怒，她明白他们需要他。法师内心正在大笑，可他依旧毫无表情。

“你知道除非我们赢得了这场战争，我们不能无依无据地给你你要的自由，”罗玛娜说，“因此假设我们考虑了你的请求，你会要些什么？”

她太了解他了——他作答时的露齿冷笑。

“终属之羁，”他说，并得到震惊的沉默作为奖赏。然后他继续，“在我们文明初生时，时间领主并不像如今自认的文明，他们用这种链接来把奴隶与他们的主人绑在一起。当然现在我们都喜欢假装那种事情从来没有发生。”

“我知道终属之羁是什么，”罗玛娜猛地打断他，“我只是没想到你会把一切变得如此简单，我确实正在考虑要是你活过这场战争该拿你怎么办……”

“不要试图取笑我，女人！”法师用嘘声回应她。其余人沉默地盯着他。

“所以你要给自己找个奴隶，”过了一会儿罗玛娜决定忽视他方才的爆发，“为什么？”

“那就与你无关，我并未要求很多，不是吗？与我们种族的生存相比，这只是一个小小的牺牲。我相信这间屋子里的所有人都会自告奋勇……”所有人都努力不要紧张地四处张望。

“只是好奇——你心里有特定的人选了吗？”其中一个问道，从罗玛娜的脸上法师断言她知道答案。

“博士。”

“不行。”她的声音坚定如同覆盖了一层薄冰。

“那恐怕我只能缺席你们的战争了。”法师不屑地哼了声，“祝你们好运。”

“我会把这当作你选择死亡而非合作？”

“倒是你选择了你全部子民的灭亡而非其中一个的小麻烦。”他回敬。

“我绝不会称奴隶般的生活‘小麻烦’。”

法师可以反驳她很多话但他紧紧地闭上了嘴，他等着，让其他人为他讨论这一问题。

“但是他说的有理，”一个老态龙钟的派多利安时间领主说，“无数生命指望我们赢得这场战争，博士只是其中一个，不论如何他都有可能死在战场上。”

“更别说他背着各式各样罪名的指控。”一个女人添了句。

还有另一个：

“我们可以通过母机来激活链接——直到战争结束博士都不会发现它。”

所有人都参与了这场讨论，而罗玛娜板着脸坐着，听着加里弗雷的最高领导们企图为牺牲他们其中的一员来实现的计划正名。法师仍旧面无表情，但他的内心已经开始跳舞。这就是他的小黄鸭：她要么拒绝他的要求并毫无胜算地独自打仗，或者她同意，将一个朋友——以及她的灵魂——卖给他。这是一个她只能输的处境。

他们的视线碰撞在一起，他可以看见她清楚地知道他在想些什么。

“如何？”他问。

“你要他做什么？”她想知道，只是将最后答案延长珍贵的几秒。“你清楚你不能用这完全控制他，博士有对抗他不认同的虐待的坚强，结合你们相应本质来看，我猜，那将会是任何你试图让他做的事。”

“我说了，这与你无关。”事实上法师早已想过很多他可以用到他最喜欢的敌人以及（很久很久以前）唯一的朋友的地方，而且既然他们一定能活下来，他会用永恒一点点打破他。当然博士已经是他的第八次重生，对法师来说这只是第一次，最高议会绝不会在博士生命走到尽头的时候给他一个新身体，因此法师会把他关在一个安全的地方，远离所有危险。他会把他关在笼子里看着他死去，每天看着他一点点受到侵蚀。这样一幅画面给他的腹部送去一阵暖流，他用尽全力不让这一切流露在他脸上。

“这仍旧是我的决定，”罗玛娜站了起来，迫使其他时间领主安静，“我不会把我的朋友交给一个发誓为看他受尽折磨而活的罪犯。”她举起手制止了身后开始抗议的声音，注视法师的眼睛，“我的决定仍是如此，你的呢？”

“不会改变。”他的声音相当平静。

她向他身后的侍卫点点头。

“带他去他的牢房，准备一切处决他的用具。”

-

牢房的门在法师身后关上的时候他做了个鬼脸。他希望再也不要见到这地方，但比起他将要得到的，这只是一个微不足道的牺牲。

现在罗玛娜毫无疑问正向她发狂的议会解释为什么法师绝不会坚持到底，他太珍惜自己的生命了，而现在既然他已经见识到议会并不任他摆布，面对死亡的威胁他会马上乞求他们饶他一命，并无条件地替他们做任何事。她是个聪明的敌人，她知道他怎么思考，但她不能完全肯定他会认输。毕竟到最后、最后的最后，她的义务与她的子民同在，她不能为一个老朋友的尊严与自由而抛弃他们。当然法师也不能完全确定，风险依然存在。他们正把手放在火焰上，现在只是一个谁先把手抽回的问题。

一小时以后他的守卫护送他去了处决室，准备仪式所需的东西。他的两颗心脏开始加速跳动，不可避免地，不确定性增长了许多——相当多。要是他失算了怎么办？但他振作起来，拒绝流露出恐惧。他高抬起头并等待着。

他等着。

什么都没有发生。

直到房间的们打开。罗玛娜走进来——她与他一样面无表情，她的眼中充满怒火——然后说：

“如你所愿。”

于是法师笑了。


End file.
